


Ёбаный стыд

by passionario



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грегори Старк на самом деле не мудак. Он - хороший мальчик. Просто так получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ёбаный стыд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Марвела на фб-2012.

Грегори кажется, что он существует в двух вариантах. Есть добрый и хороший, а есть преисполненный ненависти к брату, Тони Старку.  
Грегори кажется, что он весь — сконцентрированная ненависть к брату, которая оставила доброго ребенка далеко позади. 

Винить во всем Тони ужасно просто, так легко и привычно, и главное — снимает с себя всякую ответственность. Грегори не виноват, что он вырос таким мудаком. Грегори не виноват, что он был прелестным мальчиком в детстве. И уж точно Грегори не виноват, что Джарвис — тоже мудак, который любит коленочки, локоточки, белокурые волосы и юных мальчиков.  
Почему-то Тони Джарвис просто любил, без всей этой хуиты и сования членов.

— Прелестный, чудный мальчик. — Шепот тяжелый и приторно сладкий. Губы Джарвиса касаются его колена, и Грегори дергается. Он не понимает, ему страшно, ему стыдно, и яркая обида, такая, что звенит в ушах, сворачивается где-то внутри. Наверняка со своим драгоценным Тони Джарвис так себя не ведет.  
Он укладывает его спать, подтыкает чертово одеяло и хвалит за каждую собранную игрушку. 

Джарвис ходит с Грегори в душ; пожалуй, это не так противно, как когда он приходит в спальню, потому что вода отключает Грегори от мира. 

Это происходит в его воспоминаниях каждый раз, когда он напьется, из памяти приходит Джарвис и снова насилует его.  
Поэтому Грегори почти никогда не пьет. Спасибо, Джарвиса хватило еще в детстве. Ну, и еще потому, что пьет Тони, разумеется.  
Сегодня Грегори пьян не то, что в стельку, но скорее в загадочное зю-зю. Воспоминания чересчур яркие, слишком тесно обступают вокруг, чтобы можно было построить привычную стену из ненависти. 

Это начинается, когда Грегори двенадцать лет. Или одиннадцать. Он не знает, что лучше брать за точку отсчета, потому что это был его день рождения. Джарвис сперва везет его в парк аттракционов, покупает подарок, сладкую вату и соглашается, что нечестно не пускать на самые крутые горки только потому, что твой рост не подходит.  
Джарвис несет его, уставшего за день, из машины в дом, укладывает на кровать и раздевает. 

Где-то в этом моменте Грегори в настоящем, пребывая в мутном забытье, пьет водку прямо из бутылки, не замечая, что большая часть льется ему на рубашку.

Раздевает — это привычно. Джарвис заменил им Говарда Старка, который был форменным мудаком. Кстати, как вариант, мудачество — это семейная черта семейства Старков. Но все равно винить Джарвиса гораздо приятнее, эта тлеющая ненависть приятно греет сердце и давно остывшую кровь.  
У Джарвиса сухие ладони, немного шершавые от постоянной работы, они горячие, и прикосновения обжигают усталого и разморенного за день Грегори.  
— Какой хорошенький мальчик, — шепчет ему на ухо Джарвис, берет за руку и целует пальцы. Грегори сонно улыбается ему. Это тогда он еще любил Джарвиса. Джарвис был хороший, как заботливый дедушка.  
Старый козел. Добрый дядюшка, ага. 

Джарвис не торопится накрывать его одеялом. Он рассматривает тело Грегори с какой-то затаенной нежностью, а потом начинает трогать. Засыпающий, Грегори не совсем понимает, что происходит, но когда пальцы проходятся по его животу, ему становится щекотно, он пытается уйти от прикосновений, спрятаться под одеялом.  
Джарвис удерживает его одной рукой, второй проводя по члену.  
— Какой мягкий и маленький, — у него странный голос, Грегори не понимает, что происходит. Он тянется прикрыть руками пах, но не получается. Джарвис опережает его, придерживает руки, не прекращая ласково поглаживать.  
Но даже легкая паника и непонимание не могут перебить усталость, его тянет в сон. Грегори сдается и закрывает глаза. 

Это было долго. Или быстро. Сложно понять течение времени в такой ситуации. Джарвис проводит руками по его телу, щиплет за соски, шепчет что-то постоянно, как сумасшедший, про локоточки, коленочки, его шепот напоминает мантру индийских монахов. Он переворачивает Грегори на живот, прижимается щекой туда, где спина переходит в ягодицы, сжимает их, а потом Грегори ощущает мокрое прикосновение между ними. Что-то влажное входит туда, это неприятно, он дергается, но Джарвис крепко удерживает его за бедра.  
Потом станет понятно, что это был язык. Чертов старый мудак кайфовал, вылизывая его задницу, пока с трудом соображающий Грегори тихонько постанывал.  
Может, мудак-Джарвис подсыпал ему снотворного. И заодно какой-нибудь афродизиак. Чтобы было легче брать маленького, блять, невинного мальчика. 

— Вот так, мой сладкий, — шепчет Джарвис ему на ухо, — потерпи, это для тебя же, котеночек, будет больно, прости меня, но так надо.  
Его шепот проникает в сознание, но Грегори не понимает слов. Когда в него входит палец — это все еще неприятно. Он изгибается внутри, а потом их становится два, и это хуже, они тянут его в разные стороны. Грегори всхлипывает, елозит по кровати, но Джарвис второй рукой удерживает его на месте.  
Когда он добавляет третий, Грегори тонко вскрикивает. Его распирает изнутри, хочется соскользнуть, закрыться, что угодно.  
Джарвис прикасается губами к уголкам его глаз, собирает слезы, постоянно извиняется, но не убирает руки, он мучительно долго шевелит своими пальцами у него в заднице, и Грегори отключается от реальности. 

Раскаленный вертел возвращает его в нее. Джарвис наваливается на него сверху, вталкивая в него свой член, который кажется гигантским, как осадной таран, он посылает по всему телу пульсирующую горящую боль. Грегори захлебывается криком, Джарвис зажимает ему рот рукой, проталкиваясь внутрь сильнее, вбиваясь в его тело.  
Грегори кажется, что его сейчас раздавит.  
Ему кажется, что его сейчас разорвет пополам. Из глаз льются слезы, он рыдает, его трясет, но Джарвис не прекращает его мучить. У Грегори даже больше нет сил кричать, он тихонько поскуливает, уткнувшись лицом в простыню.  
Он двигается, толкается, его движения рваные, хаотичные, одной рукой он зажимает рот Грегори, а другую просунул ему под живот и тискает мягкий член.  
В какой-то момент Джарвис начинает шумно дышать, двигаясь все быстрее, боль превращается в монотонно-тупую, а потом его наполняет чем-то, по ногам течет. 

Он лежит ничком на кровати, пока Джарвис обтирает его полотенцем. На белой махровой ткани остаются мутные розовые разводы.  
— Спи, мой сладкий, вот так, давай, все хорошо, — Джарвис утирает ему лицо платком.  
Грегори послушно глотает молоко, которое ему приносят, сворачивается на кровати и засыпает. Наверное, в молоке было еще снотворное. Пофиг. Главное, что он может спокойно заснуть. 

Водка заканчивается, Грегори идет шатающейся походкой к бару и достает первое, что попадается. Скотч, почему бы и нет. Он вытаскивает пробку, делает крупный глоток, давится, кашляет, и воспоминания вновь текут рекой, как огненная вода, которую он сплевывает на дорогущий персидский ковер. 

Он чуть не умер к чертям, когда подавился спермой Джарвиса. Отличная вышла бы смерть: дворецкий тебя насилует, заставляет себе отсасывать, кончает тебе в рот, и ты давишься. Finita la comedia.  
После двенадцатого дня рождения жизнь Грегори превращается в кошмар. Сейчас он думает, что надо было рассказать кому-нибудь, но тогда было страшно.

Джарвис после того, первого раза, снова становится обычным. Утром Грегори просыпается с температурой, воспоминаний о произошедшем накануне почти нет; виновата температура, говорит врач. Сильное волнение, молодой человек, ну как же так! Заболеть в день своего рождения.  
Доктор цокает языком и прописывает лекарства, отдает Джарвису рецепт, и тот уезжает в аптеку. К нему даже забегает Тони, сидит недолго рядом, а потом улетает обратно в свою мастерскую. Это он так зовет старый гараж, который оккупировал под свои непонятные дела. 

Следующий раз происходит где-то через месяц. Грегори успевает убедить себя, что та ночь — это просто какой-то ночной кошмар, из-за температуры. Он видел передачу про маньяков по телевизору как-то. Это все подсознание.  
Так он успокаивает себя ровно до того момента, когда Джарвис запирает их в ванной. Он прижимает его к мокрой плитке душевой и ловит почти прозвучавший крик губами. Это сложно назвать поцелуем; языком он раздвигает губы Грегори и трогает его рот изнутри. Грегори напуган, он бьется, пытается вырваться, но не получается.  
К его животу прижимается что-то твердое, по щекам Грегори начинают течь слезы, Джарвис отрывается от него и снова начинается бесконечный поток зайчиков, котиков, сладеньких. 

— Ты слишком хорошенький, — шепчет Джарвис. Он заставляет его встать на колени, берет в руку свой член и проводит головкой по губам Грегоги. — Ну же, милый, открой ротик, — он тянет Грегори на волосы за себя, член упирается в губы, толкается в них, и Грегори рефлекторно приоткрывает рот.  
Джарвис тут же поддается вперед, его член слишком большой, Грегори с трудом обхватывает его губами. Ему больно, но Джарвис проталкивается глубже, Грегори не может отодвинуться, потому что спиной упирается в стену. Его ноги дрожат, и внутри все сжимается в узел, такое ощущение бывает, когда мутит.  
— Ну, зайчик, поласкай его, давай же…  
Джарвис тянет Грегори на себя за волосы, зарывается пальцами и светлые кудри. Мальчик протестующе мычит, хватается руками за его бедра, и Джарвис наконец-то немного отстраняется, оставляя во рту Грегори только головку. Мальчик пытается языком вытолкнуть ее изо рта, но Джарвис лишь блаженно стонет, а потом улыбается и вновь погружается в его рот. 

Грегори сдается. Он сам осторожно двигается вперед, это неприятно, иногда Грегори кажется, что его вот-вот вырвет. Губы устали и, кажется, потрескались в уголках, но так Джарвис не насилует его рот. Самому… ну, легче.  
Он старательно сосет, слезы на щеках высохли и неприятно стягивают кожу. Шепот Джарвиса, все еще напоминающий мантру, дрелью вгрызается в мозг. Если бы у Грегори хватило сил, он бы откусил эту штуковину.  
Потом Джарвис вновь хватает его за волосы, натягивая на себя, в рот Грегори льется горьковатая вязкая жидкость, он пытается проглотить, но ее слишком много, и он, кажется, теряет сознание. 

Охренно круто было, мрачно думает Грегори Старк, падая на диван. Вырубиться с мудаческим членом во рту. Чтобы тебя в бессознательном состоянии все еще трахали.  
Почему Джарвис не трахал своего возлюбленного Тони? Почему лизал ему задницу только в переносном значении?  
Грегори рычит, хватает бутылку с журнального столика и делает крупный глоток. Тони — вот всему вина. Этот путеводный маяк горит в его сознании так ярко, что забивает все остальное.  
Грегори не виноват, что он стал такой сволочью. Это все Тони. 

На четырнадцатое день рождения Грегори напивается впервые в жизни. Он утаскивает себе бутылку из бара, кажется, это было белое вино, но его ведет после первого же стакана.  
Прошло два года, два чертовых года, как его насилует Джарвис. Он приходит к нему по ночам, сует свой гигантский член ему в задницу. Или в рот. Он любит делать это медленно, ему нравится смотреть, как его огромный орган исчезает в Грегори, куда бы он его не засовывал. Ему плевать, что Грегори больно, хотя уже не так сильно, как в начале. И он постоянно говорит все эти мерзкие слова, его шепот снится Грегори по ночам в кошмарах.  
Сегодня он тоже придет, обязательно. Поэтому Грегори и стащил эту бутылку. Четырнадцать лет, уже почти взрослый. «Почти взрослый» не замечает, что по его щекам текут пьяные слезы. 

Джарвис приходит за несколько минут до полуночи. Бутылка вина на прикроватной тумбочке пустая на четверть, Грегори сидит, подтянув под себя колени.  
— Привет, — шепчет Джарвис, наклоняется и целует его. Грегори безвольно приоткрывает губы, позволяя чужому языку шарить по своему рту.  
— Ты уже большой мальчик, котеночек, — говорит Джарвис. — Поздравляю.  
Грегори равнодушно кивает. У него в голове приятная легкость. Джарвис опускается на кровать, он уже раздет, когда он успел раздеться? Он сажает Грегори к себе на колени; его член уже твердый, он упирается в ягодицы Грегори, Джарвис невольно трется от него и привычно сжимает в кулаке мягкий член Грегори, он для него как любимая игрушка, потеребить и подергать.  
— Сладкий мой, — Джарвис захлебывается собственным радостным шепотом, — какой он хорошенький, ладный, славный…  
Грегори смотрит вниз и понимает, что его тело тоже предатель: он же теперь взрослый. У него тоже теперь стоит. 

Джарвис приподнимает его и резко насаживает на себя. Больно, но терпеть можно. Какими-то плавными волнами на Грегори начинает накатывать возбуждение, оно слегка смягчает ощущения внутри, и когда Джарвис начинает бешено вскидывать бедра, то в какой-то момент внутри у Грегори все вспыхивает, он заходится криком, но не от боли, а вот внезапного удовольствия.  
После этого Джарвис как с цепи срывается. Он переворачивает Грегори, ставит его на колени и продолжает все так же бешено вбиваться в него, сжимая член Грегори, поглаживая большим пальцем головку.  
Когда Грегори кончает, обмякая в его руках, Джарвис не прекращает своих движений. Даже после того, как он сам изливается в тело, он медленно выходит, переворачивает одуревшего Грегори на спину и входит ему в рот. 

Выпивка опять заканчивается. Грегори обессиленно сползает с дивана и двигается к бару, сшибая все на своем пути. Хорошо, что его дом обставлен так минималистично.  
Плохо то, что он еще так хорошо соображает. Грегори представляет, что будет с ним утром от мешанины того, что он сейчас пьет, но ему все равно.  
На этот раз он вытаскивает текилу. Откуда у него текила? Кажется, Тони подарил пару лет назад на день рождения. Во рту появляется мерзкий сладкий привкус сахарной ваты, и Грегори зло сплевывает. 

Джарвис трахает полубессознательного Грегори в рот, пока у него вновь не встает. После этого он снова начинает вбиваться в его задницу, сам Грегори больше не чувствует возбуждения. Так скоро еще раз принимать в себя гигантский член Джарвиса безумно больно, он плачет и просит его прекратить.  
— Котеночек, потерпи немножко, твоя попка такая сладкая, — стонет в ответ Джарвис, входя особенно глубоко и замирая так. — Ох, как хорошо, да, вот так, пошевелись еще немного, — и Грегори послушно шевелится, сжимает мышцы, лишь бы от него поскорее отстали.  
Кончив во второй раз, Джарвис не выходит из него, он начинает дергает член Грегори, сжимает его яйца, гладит низ живота.  
Грегори не чувствует ничего, кроме тянущей боли в заднице. Кроме того, что его бедра залиты спермой. Кроме того, что член в нем вновь становится больше, набухает, как, бывает, увеличиваются длинные воздушные шары, когда в них закачивают гелий. Из таких еще делают собачек и цветочки. 

Кажется, в ту ночь Джарвис успевает поиметь его во всех позах. Он заставляет Грегори сосать его член, пока сам трахает его задницу рукой или языком, он ставит его на колени, а когда Грегори уже не может стоять, кладет на подушки, широко разводя его ноги, натягивая на себя. Между ног у Грегори уже все хлюпает, из задницы постоянно течет, и бедра все в подтеках спермы. Джарвис восторженно шепчет:  
— Твоя дырочка такая открытая, котеночек, — бормочет он, приникая к ней губами и засовывая внутрь язык. — Я просто схожу с ума, когда вижу ее.

Джарвис кончает в него еще много раз. На него, потому что Джарвису внезапно понравилось спускать Грегори на лицо. У Грегори все болит, кожа на губах потрескалась, и Джарвис слизывает капельки крови вместе со своей спермой, не прекращая извиняться и насиловать. 

Грегори тайком пытается смотреть порнофильмы. Он же подросток, у него переходный период, у него должна быть реакция на всех этих женщин!  
Но ничего нет; только иногда, редко, он испытывает возбуждение в руках Джарвиса. На Рождество тот раскладывает Грегори на постели и забирает его член в рот, облизывает его весь, Грегори сперва не чувствует ничего, кроме влажных прикосновений, но все кончается тем, что он изливается Джарвису в рот. 

Грегори бросает бутылку на пол. В его уютное самоуничтожение и пьянство закрался какой-то дефект. Дискомфорт. Он садится на кровати и слегка недоуменно смотрит на вздыбленную ширинку.  
Грегори расстегивает штаны, стягивает их вместе с нижним бельем, скидывает майку и ложится обратно на диван, беря в руку возбужденный член.  
Охуеть можно от счастья. 

Он дрочит, пока в голове крутятся сцены секса с Джарвисом. Грегори стонет, какого вообще черта, после такого количества алкоголя не должно ничего стоять.  
Тем более на воспоминания о том, как тебя насиловали ребенком.  
Грегори кончает, когда в голове стоит картина того, как Джарвис трахал его в рот, засунув в его задницу огромное дилдо, гораздо больше, чем его член. Грегори было тринадцать.

Хорошо, что у мудака-Тони рак мозга.  
Пускай этот ублюдок сдохнет. Джарвиса Грегори похоронит рядом, предварительно достав труп брата из могилы и заставив Джарвиса на него подрочить. Он положит их в одну могилу, вставив сморщенный член Джарвиса в задницу Тони и так и закопает.  
Грегори кончает еще один раз и отключается на диване.


End file.
